Sparks Fly
by DarkXRachel
Summary: What would've happened if Tybalt hadn't been in the back alley? And Benny had stayed silent before he ran? My twist on this loveable story, right from the beginning! AU  sort of .
1. Prologue

_**A/N:** I fell so deeply in love with this movie and was really disappointed to see hardly any fics about it! So, I decided to write this fic the way I would've had the movie go.. I do hope you enjoy and please let me know if you do. Thanks! **Rachel.**_

_**Summary: **What would've happened if Tybalt hadn't been in the alley? And Benny had stayed silent before he ran? My twist on this loveable story, right from the beginning! AU (sort of)._

__Gnomeo & Juliet - Sparks Fly.__

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>Gnomeo Montague's life was good.<p>

The blue garden, whom he belonged too, was one of the most beautifully designed gardens on Verona Drive.

Juliet Capulet's life was good.

The red garden, whom she belonged too, was one of the most vibrant and exquisite gardens on Verona Drive.

The red and blue garden sat next to each other on Verona Drive. Its occupants, Mr. Capulet and Ms. Montague despised each other. The leaders of the red and blue garden's, Lord Redbrick and Lady Blueberry, followed suit. No gnome from either garden understood how the feud began but they understood that they must do whatever they could to sabotage the opposing garden. They were raised to appose the other colour, to hate and to fight against anything that colour stood for. They never questioned the reason behind the feud, it just existed to them. The feud was part of their lives and they believed that that would not change.

To the daughter of Lord Redbrick and the son of Lady Blueberry, the feud meant nothing more than triumphing over the other garden. It was a matter of pride, of honour and of loyalty. The feud was not questioned.

An exotic white flower grew on the greenhouse adjacent to the blue and red fence that contrasted so violently.

Gnomeo Montague's life was good.

When not helping his mother, Lady Blueberry, with tending to the garden, he would race. The adrenaline brought to him by speeding down the back alley on a lawnmower thrilled him. It was just another way to prevail over the reds.

Juliet Capulet's life was good.

When not under the gaze of her over-protective father, Lord Redbrick, she would roam the red garden freely, looking out with sharp eyes for anything in the red garden that could put the blue garden to shame. It was just another way to prevail over the blues.

Gnomeo Montague and Juliet Capulet lives were good.

However, both Gnomeo and Juliet were blissfully unaware of destiny. The exotic white flower that grew opposite to their gardens would soon show them both just how great their lives could really be, not as Gnomeo Montague and Juliet Capulet.

But as _Gnomeo and Juliet_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ Short and sweet to begin with but do not fear, there shall be more..._


	2. In The Beginning

**_A/N:_**_ So much interest already! So glad I'm not the only one that adores this film! Thank you to: Delly123, DebbDebb Mcawesome, PLLs Forever, Alyssa128 and Zodiac-FC. Your reviews motivated me to update faster, (a miracle on its own accord). Here's the first 'official' chapter of "Sparks Fly" and I do sincerely hope you enjoy. **Rachel.**_

_**Summary: **What would've happened if Tybalt hadn't been in the alley? And Benny had stayed silent before he ran? My twist on this loveable story, right from the beginning! AU (sort of)._

__Gnomeo & Juliet - Sparks Fly.__

_Chapter 1 - In The Beginning._

* * *

><p>Juliet Capulet loathed being liberated from the freedom the other red gnomes of the red garden had, all because of her father's overprotective nature. The brunette did not take the matter of her apparent "delicacy" lightly and her independent nature dared her to twist the concrete rules her father had set her.<p>

Green eyes, however, did understand why he was so protecting. She knew her father did not want her to undergo the same fate as her mother; knew that the pain of losing his daughter would break him, but Juliet was all too aware she could not stand to be tucked away on a pedestal for the remainder of her life.

Which was why the girl found herself climbing her way up a tree, found standing proud in the red garden. She smiled slightly, feeling the small sense of anticipation she always felt when she knew that was she was doing something her father would not permit. Her smile only grew as she heard the cheers from the back alley; her father was occupied by the lawnmower race between Tybalt and some blue, an event she was forbidden to attend. Judging by the cheers, the blue was winning.

Damn.

Juliet was not dense. Well aware of the consequences of even attempting to sneak into the back alley did not deter her from watching the race, hence the reason she had dared climb up the tree. If she could not watch the race from the back alley, why not watch the race from the red garden? No one had even thought of forbidding her to do that.

The brunette hauled herself up onto a branch and grinned at her triumph. Her father thought she was delicate? Ha!

Nimbly, she walked across the branch and pulled away the leaves that obstructed the view of the back alley. Her eyes wandered the scene below her, before lazily scanning the horizon. The lawnmowers were out of her view at the moment.

Green eyes suddenly widened and Juliet's mouth formed the perfect 'o' shape. On the roof of a greenhouse in the garden adjacent to the red garden, grew a majestic exotic white flower. Its petals curled upwards towards the sun, gently inviting the rays to share its serenity.

"Wow! A cupid's arrow orchid!"

Juliet's mouth curved into a grin. This was it! This was the golden opportunity she had been waiting for; the one flower that would send those damned blues crying in shame and despair! The one flower that would maybe grant her the freedom she craved…

"Juliet!"

"Huh?" Green eyes blinked, as her head turned automatically to her father's voice. She turned, a little disorientated and fell. "Woah!"

On her descent she saw her father's eyes fill with fear and was aware of the fact that he was doing everything in his power to resist the temptation to close his eyes. However, Juliet was not as delicate as her father thought. Catching herself on a lower branch, she aimed her dismount, landing on the leaf of a large plant and gracefully slipping down to stand on the patio. The brunette's smile grew and she shook her head fondly in the direction of her father, who seemed to be realising that she was indeed a whole ceramic and not ceramic pieces.

Juliet rolled her eyes, unable to contain her excitement. "Hiya Dad. You won't believe what I just found!-"

"Do you _want_ to get smashed?"

"-A flower that'll put that blue garden to shame! Just across the alley!"

Lord Redbrick grabbed his daughter's hand, as his eyebrows lowered sternly. "This feud business is none of your concern." Juliet slumped, dejected, as her father pulled her towards that _bloody_ pedestal. "And as leader of this garden, it's up to me-"

"Uh, I am a red after all."

Lord Redbrick glared at the young brunette, ignoring her remark. "Oh, you're just as impulsivated as your mother was! Bless her to bits…"

The brunette smiled sadly as her father's eyes glazed over for a nanosecond. She missed her mother, despite that fact that she couldn't remember her. Juliet was young when her mother passed and was aware of the fragility of the subject around her father, squashing her curiosity on asking exactly how her mother died.

Lord Redbrick composed himself, nudging Juliet up the stairway. "Now, back where you belong."

Belong? Since when was she an object? An item to possess? Juliet Capulet was _not_ a belonging.

She turned her back on her father, bitterness barely concealed in her voice. "I can't stay tucked away on this pedestal all my life."

"Don't you see?" Her father almost seemed to plead. "When will you realise you're delicate?"

If Juliet hated something more than the blue garden, it was _that_ word.

"I am NOT delicate!" The brunette spun, kicking her rose in her father's direction.

Unfortunately Nanette was in the rose's path. Plucking the rose from her mouth she sighed. "She's definitely not delicate."

Lord Redbrick glared before turning and descending the stairs. "Stubborn girl."

Juliet sighed in frustration. Why did everyone in this garden think she was fragile? Think she was, urgh, _delicate_. All her life she had done nothing to suggest she was even close to that! Her eyes found themselves drawn to the cupid's arrow orchid across the alley. How had she not noticed it before now?

Juliet smile grew devious. She was going to prove them all wrong. "Delicate? I'll show you who's delicate."

* * *

><p>The blonde cowgirl ran out in front of the two lawnmowers, daisy in hand. "Okay boys. Ya'll know the rules, so I don't need to repeat them. But I'm gonna', cause I wanna' and here they are: no biting, no scratching, no kicking, no burping, no slurping, no cussing, no squalling, no heeing, no hawing and more than anything NO cheating!"<p>

Gnomeo Montague smirked as Dolly pointed her daisy at Tybalt Capulet in accusation. Blue eyes narrowed in excitement as Gnomeo felt the beginning of an adrenaline rush overtake him. Restlessly, he pulled at wires of the lawnmower. He wanted to race.

"No cheating?" The monotonous deer from the red garden was glaring at the cowgirl. "Hey, that's not fair!"

Gnomeo grinned, glancing at Tybalt confidently. Tybalt sneered back, shifting recklessly.

"Now, on your marks. Get set-"

The cowgirl raised her daisy above her head, and Tybalt pulled on the wires of the lawnmowers speeding ahead, causing her to jump out of danger's path.

"-Go, go, go!"

Gnomeo pulled on the wires of his trusty lawnmower, intent on catching up with Tybalt, grinning at the cheers and the rush of the race. The mowers flew down the alley path, neither gaining advantage. Tybalt slammed angrily into Gnomeo's mower attempting to knock him out of the race. He was neck on neck with Tybalt, fighting for first place, when he saw an opening. Laughing, he overtook the red by racing up a ramp, winking at the loser behind him. Turning his head forward, he focused on manoeuvring the mower for a safe landing.

Suddenly, Gnomeo lost control of the lawnmower in mid air. Jumping off, blue eyes widened as the lawnmower came to rest on the edge of the alleyway, wrecked. What the hell just happened? One minute he was racing and the next he was lying on the ground? He stood dusting himself down.

"A cheat! A cheat! That's what you are!"

Gnomeo turned startled at the sound of his cousin's voice and ran back towards the starting line. Cheat?

"Well Benny, I didn't think it was possible but your mouth is getting even bigger than your hat!"

Tybalt kicked Benny into the side of the fence. Gnomeo felt a flare of anger.

"Tybalt! You just crossed the line!"

"Yeah." The bigger gnome sneered. "The finish line. Adios, losers."

There was a collections of laughs and sneers as the reds retreated into their garden. Benny rushed forward, kicking the fence as it swung shut. "Come on out and fight like a gnome!"

Gnomeo watched his friend that crossed his arms in frustration. "Flower boy won't come out."

The crowd of blues had gathered murmuring in shock and outrage.

"You gotta' do something!"

"You cant let them get away with that!"

Gnomeo let his eyes fall over the blue crowd that was muttering angrily. Lady Blueberry stood on the outside of the blue garden's gate. She caught her son's gaze and nodded softly. He was smart, daring and brave. He had the same sparkle in his eye as his father had, whenever he was excited. Whatever was going on inside his mind, it'd be the perfect revenge. There was no need for permission.

Gnomeo grinned at his mother's approval and turned his gaze towards the red fence. "Well if he won't come out, I guess we'll just have to go in."

The collection of gasps only caused him to smile wider. It was perfect. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

Benny looked confused. "The red garden? But no-one's ever been in there."

"Then it's about time someone did." Gnomeo grinned at his best mate. "And payback is gonna' be fun."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ It has only begun.. Haha! If you would be so kind, reviews would be the straw to my berry. Until next time! **Rachel.**_


	3. Hello, Hello

**_A/N: _**_Okay, I know I didn't focus too much on Gnomeo in the last chapter but for some reason I found it rather hard to let him introduce himself then, you know? Anyway, no worries as he gets his fair share in this chapter! Thanks to: Delly 123; Alysaa128; DebbDebb Mcawesome; mizar and alchor; I.J Girl and PLLs Forever. Your reviews have made my day! Enjoy! **Rachel.** _

_**Summary: **What would've happened if Tybalt hadn't been in the alley? And Benny had stayed silent before he ran? My twist on this loveable story, right from the beginning! AU (sort of)._

__Gnomeo & Juliet - Sparks Fly.__

__Chapter 2 - Hello, Hello.__

* * *

><p>The sun had set gradually over the red and blue gardens, as the darkness of night enveloped the late evening sky. Red and blue gnomes alike retreated to their gardens respectively, to settle down for the night and watch the stars dance in the heavens. Lady Blueberry smiled, the stars were encouraging. They seemed to sparkle and glisten a little brighter than usual tonight. It was almost as if the night was celebrating an event that was about to be told, waiting in restless anticipation for something to happen, something unexpected.<p>

Lady Blueberry smiled, completely ignorant to the destiny of her son. The stars were encouraging tonight.

* * *

><p>Juliet could barely contain her excitement. The fantasy of complete and utter freedom was close to becoming reality and she could feel the sweet taste upon her tongue. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and her mood heightened, so much that the stars seem to admire her determination to prove herself, glinting brightly above her tiny frame.<p>

Nanette's voice echoed in her head, making her laugh freely. "_Trust me, no one is going to pay you any attention in that._"

The black sock that hugged her frame was perfect. Juliet blended in with the night's shadows and dark paths easily, her vibrant shade of red concealed by the black material. It truly was perfect. The little gnome ran from the shadows to a small gap in the broken fence that led to the garden she was infiltrating. Peeking from behind the wood Juliet realised instantly that the garden was abandoned many years ago. Plants grew uncontrollably, in every direction; the grass was tall and wild, different coloured weeds spotted about the dense green; moss crawled its way along paths and up wall, chasing the vines that clung to the concrete.

The night was dark and the moonlight was bright. The stars danced for her, encouraging the young gnome to chase her dreams. Eyeing the vines, she quickly made her decision. She began to climb up the vines, her heart beating in her chest. Hauling herself onto the wall, Juliet paused to compose herself. She took a deep breath, to calm her racing pulse. Why was she feeling so giddy?

The tapping of her ceramic feet upon the concrete wall echoed in the night sky. She had never felt so free. The brunette ran, flipped and danced her way across the wall, tasting the freedom she had craved for so long. This was what she wanted; to be allowed to do whatever she felt like doing without someone fretting over whether or not she was going to get scratched. Green eyes spied the greenhouse and she paused standing in triumph, the flower was mere minutes from her grasp.

How could anyone say that she was delicate? Honestly!

She ran the rest of the way to the greenhouse, smirking at the sound of her feet. The flower grew nearer. She was so close! Coming to a stop at the edge of the greenhouse, Juliet frowned. The gap was far to wide to even think of jumping it, the risk was too great. She wanted to prove herself but was more than quite willing to avoid being smashed by a fatal drop. Green eyes surveyed her surroundings, frustrated she pushed a branch out of her face- Wait! Grabbing a branch, she pulled, launching herself into the air. Gracefully, she landed on one of the glass panes. Reaching up she pulled down part of the black sock that was concealing her face and grinned. She was a genius.

The flower glowed elegantly in the moonlight, its illuminated petals dancing in the gentle breeze. It seemed to sparkle in the night, glow almost, in a way Juliet could've only described as magical. The flower was absolutely beautiful.

Juliet couldn't shake the feeling that it was almost _anticipating_ something…

Shaking her head, she began to crawl forward, up the glass panes towards the flower. Her hand reached and enveloped the stem in her palm.

Just as another bigger hand enveloped her own.

Warmth flooded her skin at the strangers contact. Confused the girl looked at her hand, the other hand and then up at the figure in front of her. In that moment, Juliet forgot everything. She forgot about the flower, her overprotective father, her determination to prove that she was not delicate, Nanette, Tybalt, Fawn, the red garden.

All of them were forgotten. Time froze. Her breath was stolen, her heart fluttered in her chest and her eyes were wide.

Juliet was only conscious of the azure blue eyes in front of her.

* * *

><p>A blue figure fell onto a soft pile of dead leaves with a crunch. Disorientated, Gnomeo gave a small chuckle and stared at the night sky above him, thanking his lucky stars. It was a beautiful night. The moon shone brightly lighting up the inky blackness that surrounded him.<p>

For a while, he just lay there, chuckling. Revenge had been sweet, even if Benny had altered his original plan. Blue eyes crinkled into a smile as Gnomeo laughed thinking of Lord Redbrick's and Tybalt's faces when they spotted Benny and himself, the sabotaged wishing well and when he himself took his leave by flying high in the sky.

All in all, Gnomeo felt a sense of great accomplishment.

However, he had to get home, to safety. Knowing the reds, they'd be searching for him and knowing Tybalt, Gnomeo just gave himself the perfect excuse to be smashed. The blonde gnome shuddered, thankful that the dry leaves had already prevented that fate but Gnomeo knew that the risk was not worth it.

Silently he stood, finally cautious of his unfamiliar surroundings. Brushing some dead leaves off his shoulder he made sure that his 'disguise' of mud and duck tape was still intact, concealing his vibrant blue clothing. If the reds were looking for him, there was no point in making it easy.

Gnomeo walked forwards towards the edge of the dead leaves. Wherever he had landed, the garden was in desperate need of care. He had never seen such a wild and untamed landscape. Frowning he looked up at the moon in an attempt to gain his bearings. Where the hell was he-? A flash of black ran across his vision and blue eyes blinked refocusing on a moving object that was running across a wall.

Instantly, he was curious. The figure was agile and quick, the soft chink of ceramic hitting concrete echoed in the dark silence of the night. Gnomeo crawled forward through the plant debris to get a better view of the figure, which had paused staring in the direction of an old greenhouse. Gnomeo focused his attention on the greenhouse, pondering what was so special about it that this figure wanted to visit it in the middle of the night?

The sound of chinking brought his attention back to the figure, which had once again begun to run towards the greenhouse. Throwing all logic to the wind, Gnomeo decided to follow, his curiosity of who the figure was and what they were doing was too tempting. He took off in the direction of the greenhouse, making sure to hide in the tall grass, to be unseen by the mysterious figure.

Reaching the bottom of the greenhouse, he grinned at his luck as long vines of ivy snaked there way up the side of the glass panes. Without a moment hesitation, he climbed, blue eyes searching for the figure that seemed to have captivated his curiosity so easily.

It was a girl.

Gnomeo's curiosity heightened as he stared at the girl who had pulled black material down to reveal her face. He frowned, disappointed, realising that the dirty glass obscured his view, as he could not define her features. She landed gracefully on the glass panes on the opposite side of the glass roof, her attention focused upwards.

Gnomeo averted his gaze upwards and saw the object she desired. He began to climb upwards, as did she, towards a flower that was simply beautiful. It shone in the night sky, a beacon of hope in the darkness.

He knew that she had not noticed him yet; her attention was completely focused upon the white flower. Her hand reached out to take the stem in her small grasp. Gnomeo stood straight on the top of the glass roof looking at her curiously, reached out and enveloped his hands over hers, without thinking.

The warmth that flooded through him at the touch of her skin shocked him. The girl looked confused by his hand and then turned her face towards his.

Right there and then, as her emerald eyes widened at the sight of him, Gnomeo knew that his life would never be the same.

_Hello, hello._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_And now it gets good.. Reviews would be the banana's for my monkey! Until next time! **Rachel.**_


	4. A Little Thing Called Love

**_A/N: _**_Okay guys, this is why my story starts to peel away from exactly how the movie went… and you'll see why once you read! Haha! Thanks to: Delly 123; Alysaa128; DebbDebb Mcawesome; mizar and alchor; I.J Girl; MissyMES; GnomeoNJuliet; Critique Queen 6-7; madman42 and PLLs Forever. Your reviews have made my day! Enjoy! **Rachel.** _

_**Summary: **What would've happened if Tybalt hadn't been in the alley? And Benny had stayed silent before he ran? My twist on this loveable story, right from the beginning! AU (sort of)._

__Gnomeo & Juliet - Sparks Fly.__

__Chapter 3 - A Little Thing Called Love__

* * *

><p>Gnomeo watched the emerald eyes sparkle in the blackness that shrouded them. He could feel himself smiling, for no apparent reason, at this beautiful girl. The unknown beauty slowly smiled back at him, her eyes lighting up the night sky and he felt a powerful emotion course through his veins. She hadn't pulled away at his touch. In fact, she seemed to want their skin to touch as much as he did. Gnomeo's chest swelled and he felt his heart excite within his chest. How did this girl have this effect on him?<p>

Juliet was sure her heart was dying on her, the way it jumped and thudded about inside her chest. This boy, this wonderful boy that stood before her was looking at her like she was some form of a miracle. He smiled at her in awe and she felt her own lips part as she smiled back, spontaneously. She could feel herself getting lost in those azure eyes. She was drawn to him, feeling the spark of a new powerful emotion inside her chest. Why did she feel a spark with this stranger?

Gnomeo began to pull her towards him, he wanted to hold her close to him in his arms, wanted to find out everything about this girl. Juliet felt the gentle tug of his hand, making her blush. She wanted to feel his arms around her, to hold her close and promise to never let go. The brunette took a step off the metal bar she was standing on, onto a glass pane.

Her eyes widened as she felt the pane give way and she fell, her hand slipping out of the boy's grasp. She let go of the cupid's arrow orchid, to grab a wooden ledge to break her fall. Juliet almost wanted to cry at how cold her hand suddenly felt, how lonely and isolated everything suddenly seemed. Blinking in the darkness, she looked up to see a hand and a soft smile offered to her by this mysterious boy.

Gnomeo felt the feeling of utter isolation disappear the moment the girl smiled back at him and took his hand. He didn't understand why her smile made him feel so giddy, so happy but he understood that the strange new feeling intensified when she was closer and when her emerald eyes lit up at the sight of the rare flower he had caught as she fell. He couldn't describe her as anything but beautiful.

Juliet stabilised herself on the roof, stepping onto the same wooden ledge the boy stood on. She smiled at his chivalry as he took a step back to give her space on the ledge for both of them to stand. She didn't understand why he hadn't let go of her hand yet but in all honesty, she didn't care. She wanted to hold on to it for as long as she possibly could.

Gnomeo lowered there conjoined hands, surprised at how pleased he was when he realised she didn't want to let go of his hand either. His eyes widened in shock as he felt himself slipping off the edge.

Suddenly Juliet was in his arms and he lost the capability to think.

He was holding her in his arms and her arms were around his neck. Gnomeo was sure this feeling that he felt was alien to both him and her, but couldn't shake how natural it felt to hold this small girl in his arms. She seemed to fit perfectly. He gazed down at her face, her cheeks dotted pink, her eyes staring straight back into his. He could already feel the blush creeping up the back of his neck to stain his cheeks.

Juliet could see the disappointment in his eyes as she pulled away. Why did she feel so flustered?

"Um…" She rubbed her arm nervously, avoiding those distracting eyes. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing on the roof of your greenhouse. It's just that I- I-" She dusted off her dress. "Well, I thought no one lived here."

"Oh uh-" Gnomeo was conscious that her way just gaping at her. "I don't- I mean I don't, I- This isn't my garden."

"Oh! Oh! Well that's good cause I just came to get that orchid."

Gnomeo looked at this flower in his palm and smiled slyly. "Oh, this?"

"Yes."

Taking a dramatic sniff, he realised how to get this girl to stay with him a little longer. "I don't know, I- I think I'm gonna' have to keep a hold of this one."

He grinned as she took the bait. "What? But I saw it first! So why don't you just hand it over?"

"Well I grabbed it first and possession is nine tenths of the law… but if you want it-" Gnomeo leaned forward and grinned. "Come get it."

Juliet smirked. So he want to play _that_ game? "Alright." She brought her foot downwards on the glass pane in front of her, making the rotating pane shoot up and startle him. The boy let go of the orchid and nimbly she caught it in her outstretched palm. She smirked, openly in his direction. "Thanks."

Gnomeo's eyes widened as he watched the smirk fall off her face as the pane continued to fall downwards, taking the brunette with it. He lurched forward, grabbing the end of the pane before she transformed into ceramic pieces. Relief flooded his veins as he saw her embarrassed grin stare up at him, her hand grabbing onto the ledge of the rotating window. He grinned, reaching out to catch the falling orchid, feeling that curious feeling take a hold of him again. "Nice greenhouse, eh?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Aw yeah, you should see it from here."

The blonde laughed freely, loving the wittiness of the girl below him. "What and miss this view?"

Juliet grinned and grabbed his foot, dragging him down with the help of gravity. She caught the orchid as it fell from his hands, as he grabbed the wooden ledge to prevent his fall. Spying a pole beneath her, the brunette landed gracefully and floated along the pole quickly, feeling it's strength begin to weaken. Suddenly, she lost her balance and let go of the orchid and she flailed to keep upright. Quickly, she composed herself, turning round to face the culprit, his eyes flashing with mischief.

Gnomeo grinned and stated confidently, waving the orchid. "Who's your gnomey?"

Juliet stared in disbelief, her smirk betraying her façade, before questioning. "Who's your gnomey?"

The pole broke in half, sending the boy reeling towards the floor. Juliet reached out quickly, only to suddenly realise that he had caught himself on the end of the pole, and caught the orchid that had slipped from his hand instead. Gnomeo eyes the long drop warily before hearing a voice twinkling with mirth.

"Who's your gnomey now?"

He loved this girl. Laughing, he caught wire she had thrown him and watched her nimbly speed along the length of the pole away from him. He swung himself forward giving chase, snatching the orchid from her surprised hands.

"Hey!" He watched her take her fishing rod and fling it towards the wire, making him change direction in mid air. "Whoa!"

Juliet caught herself of the pole and grabbed the orchid from the boy's hands as he flew past her. She threw a confident smirk over her shoulder, watching him fall onto a sandbag on the floor below. She turned and saw the rest of the lamp hurtling towards her.

"Whoa!"

She let go of the orchid, falling down towards the earth, luckily catching herself on a tree and landing swiftly, her feet firmly on the ground. Green eyes watched as he ran towards the orchid that lay between them, claimed it and ran off. She grinned, giving chase.

Gnomeo ran out onto a branch that overhung a pond, pausing to turn and watch his pursuer, finding her no where to be found. He frowned, letting his guard down. Had she left? He felt gentle hands tug at the stem of the orchid and laughed, realising that this girl had snuck up behind him.

She pulled and he pulled back, sending them spinning in a circle, their laughter dancing in the night sky. Gnomeo grinned as they stopped spinning and looked into the girl's green eyes. He was drawn to this girl, like a moth to a flame. She was amazing, witty, challenging and beautiful. His smile became soft as he spotted her looking at him shyly.

Juliet's heart began to thud as she saw him smile _that_ kind of smile in her direction and was surprised to find herself smiling a shy smile back. This wonderful boy appeared to be the only person that had ever treated her like an actual person, and she loved it.

Juliet could feel her eyes flutter close as the boy leaned in towards her, his nose brushing hers, his hands finding themselves pulling her closer to him. His lips brushed hers and she found herself leaning in towards him, savouring the pleasure and ecstasy of the emotions swirling around inside her heart. The brunette felt herself kiss the total stranger back.

Gnomeo was sure his mind and heart had imploded with the sudden rush of emotions that charged through him as her soft lips brushed against his. He couldn't believe he was doing this, kissing a total stranger in the dark but what shocked him more was the feeling that what he was doing was _so_ right. Like it was meant to be. Gnomeo grinned into the kiss, feeling the girl in his arms kiss him back.

Suddenly, the branch below them cracked.

All Gnomeo saw was black, the water and muck surrounding him as he fell into the murky water. Patiently, he waited until the water cleared, eager to pull the girl back into his arms and feel her lips once more against his own.

Juliet swam forward, unknowingly sharing Gnomeo's feeling of frustration at their interrupted kiss and impatiently pushed the muck out of her way to see him. As the water cleared, Gnomeo and Juliet both saw each other at the same time and gasped in horror.

She was a Red.

And he was a Blue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Uh oh! What's gonna happen? Reviews would be the sunshine in the morning! Until next time! **Rachel.**_


	5. I Know Your Name

**_A/N: _**_Okay this is easily one of the shortest chapters I have ever written. I do apologise! Thanks to: Delly 123; Alysaa128; Obiwan1572; supersaiyan3goku; I.J Girl; MissyMES; madman42 and Harry. Potter. Is. BOSS. Enjoy! **Rachel.** _

_**Summary: **What would've happened if Tybalt hadn't been in the alley? And Benny had stayed silent before he ran? My twist on this loveable story, right from the beginning! AU (sort of)._

__Gnomeo & Juliet - Sparks Fly.__

__Chapter 4 - I know your name.__

* * *

><p><em>She was a red.<em>

Gnomeo found himself running after the scarlet beauty. Pushing aside the green foliage, catching flashes of scarlet ahead of him.

_She was a red._

He knew this was wrong, bad even, but at that moment he couldn't remember the reason why the colour red was so forbidden, so hated.

_She was a red._

He didn't understand; it was a beautiful colour. It was the colour that graced her cheekbones as he felt her respond to the kiss they just shared.

_She was a red._

She was meant to be the enemy; someone that he should hate with every fibre of his being.

_She was a red._

Gnomeo felt the fear-induced rush of adrenaline as he realized that every fibre of his being felt the complete opposite.

* * *

><p>Juliet ran.<p>

_He was a blue._

Emerald eyes squeezed shut tightly as the colour blue ran rampant within her mind, flashing between the anger towards the blue garden and that powerful feeling that coursed through her veins when those azure eyes looked directly at her.

_He was a blue._

She was so confused.

_He was a blue._

Juliet glimpsed behind her and jumped when she realized that he was chasing after her. Reaching the fence she ran through a gap between the wooden panels.

_He was a blue._

"Juliet, you're not allowed of your pedestal. What are you doing out in the alley?"

Juliet gazed up at Tybalt and Fawn, eyes wide. "I'm- Well- Uh-" The brunette shook her head clear and pointed an accusing finger. "I- I could ask you the same question, Tybalt."

"Oh we're looking for a blue gnome." Tybalt shrugged, his eyes glinting with suspicion. "Yeah, he's an ugly little fellow, gotta scratch right here-"

Fawn nodded his head. "And his name's Gnomeo."

_Gnomeo._

Tybalt stepped towards her, his tone far to casual for her liking. "You haven't seem him, have you?"

She knew. He had stopped, feet shuffling against the dirt, just as she ran into Tybalt. He was there, this boy _- this Gnomeo - _was hiding on the other side of the fence.

_He was a blue._

"Ah- Oooh- He sounds awful. No. I- Uh- I certainly haven't seem him, I haven't seem him at all."

"Well lucky you." Juliet had a feeling that he didn't believe her. Tybalt reached forward and grabbed her shoulder, steering her towards the red gate of her garden. "Come on, let's get inside."

_He was a blue._

Juliet found that she didn't care.

* * *

><p><em>She was a red.<em>

She had protected him from Tybalt's wrath, knowing full well that he lay hidden in the shadows behind the three.

Why?

_She was a red._

Gnomeo felt the corners of his mouth pull into a soft smile.

_She was a red._

"Juliet."

* * *

><p>Juliet felt tears prick at her eyes as she swallowed the insults that lay on her tongue. How dare her father accuse her of being ignorant! She hadn't known that her father was sick with worry; hadn't known that the blues had sabotaged the wishing well earlier that night while she was after the cupid's arrow orchid.<p>

The brunette stormed her way towards her pedestal, frustratingly making her rose hop from one hand to the other.

The girl felt suffocated in her prison cell of red fences.

If anything couldn't get any worse, Juliet still felt her lips tingle when she thought of those azure eyes. Her laugh was false; she was unsure of herself, whether or not the tears was due to her fight with her father or due to the fact that she might never see this boy again. Never have someone look at her the way those azure eyes did.

Reaching her pedestal, she climbed the stairs, feeling her heart sink at her thoughts about a boy that probably wanted nothing to do with her. Juliet climbed the last step and placed her rose against the little stone wall, pondering to herself. She shouldn't feel this way about him, let alone a blue!

The brunette lifted her eyes upwards and gasped softly. There, lying in the middle of her pedestal, was the cupid's arrow orchid. Her emerald eyes widened as the glow of the flower illuminated the stone that held her captive. Small hands reached forward a gently picked the flower off the stone floor.

It really was a beautiful flower.

Juliet's eyebrows furrowed. How had it gotten here?

Her eyes wandered over the flower and spotted a concealed letter with its petals. Plucking the letter from the petals, Juliet felt her eyes grow round as she read the words written.

_Juliet,_

_Meet me in the old Lawrence's place at noon tomorrow._

_And about the flower? Well, I think you'll find that this does actually belong to you._

_Until tomorrow,_

She smiled as a blush graced her cheeks.

_Gnomeo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Hopefully it was worth the wait? **Rachel.**_


End file.
